The joys of high school
by kio868482
Summary: AU so kimiko is a new student at a school in the united states and goes through the joys of high school which include, but not limited to, being bullied falling in love and finding out who your true friends are. Rated T in case some things happen
1. Chapter 1

**A/N this is my second fan fiction. My first one didn't go very well I got a few views but I seemed no one came back to read more so hopefully this one goes better. As always R&R pretty please. Oh and also I know that Kimiko is from Japan but this is an alternate universe where they all live in the USA okay.**

Chapter 1 New School New Life

"Kimiko, time for your first day of school," My mom says.

My family moves a lot so I'm used to being the new girl, however that doesn't mean it gets easier after every move, to me it seems like it gets harder. As I get ready for school I go with my current style which consisted of mostly boy clothes. I change my style almost every time we move as a sign of leaving the old me behind at my old house with my old friends. It bugs my parents but I don't care, I guess you can say it's my way of acting out.

As I got out of the limo and saw the huge school in front of me I got overwhelmed, I didn't expect it to be so big, usually my parents move into a small town because it's easy to get around and it keeps me out of trouble, but this time my parents picked a big town because they say they found the house of their dreams (I'm not getting my hopes up because they have said that about the last 5 houses we've lived in.)

I go into the office to talk to the principle about getting my schedule, and as I sit in one of the chairs I hear him yelling at some students.

"Would it kill you two to get along for five minutes?" he asked the students, not really expecting an answer though, but he did get one.

"Yes it would because Chase here thinks he's better than me."

"Well I am better then you Riamundo it's a simple fact ask anyone here at this school."

This bickering went on for a good 10 minutes before the principle realized there is nothing he can do so he just gives them 2 weeks detention and they all walk out.

"Ah, Kimiko sorry for making you wait and sorry if you heard any of that." The principle said but I wasn't really paying attention because that was when I saw the two boys.

One of them had pitch black hair and wore all black and the other boy had brown shaggy hair and was about 3 inches shorter than the other.

"No it's okay." I said still staring.

Then brown haired one noticed me staring and gave me a sweet smile.

"Hi I'm Riamundo welcome to our school." The brown haired one said.

The other one whose name is apparently Chase just glared at Riamundo before stalking off.

"Okay Kimiko how about we put your schedule together so you can get to class shall we?"

My schedule was as followed

1st period: English

2nd period: Math

3rd period: Science

4th period: art

5th period: P.E.

6th period: US History

7th period: Study Hall

"Okay class eyes back on the bored. This is an example of a Haiku would be,

Over the wintry

Forest, winds howl in rage

With no leaves to blow.

And always remember the first line has 5 syllables the second 7 and last 5 again. Ah you must be our new student Kimiko right please take a seat." The teacher said. It was a female, my first female English teacher, in about her mid 20's. "I believe there is an empty seat over by Jack."

I took the seat she pointed out and pulled out my note book and pencil and started writing down the notes on the board. Jack, the student next time, had black spiky hair and was very pale kind of like a ghost. On my other side was another pale student but this one was a girl she had flowing hair and had on a lot of makeup. In front of me was a very small boy, looked like he belonged in the 3rd grade and had a really big head. Behind me sat a very tall guy who was very clearly dressed as a cowboy, hat and all even though it's against school policies, and from what I could see of his hair it was blond.

The class seemed to go on forever but after it was over I packed up my bags and started heading to my class when the girl with a whole lot of makeup knocked my books out of my hands onto the ground.

'Great' I thought 'I'm not even here for a day and I'm already being bullied.'

As I got down and picked everything up but someone already beat me to it.

"Here you go little lady. Don't mind Wuya she's the queen bee around here. She don't like new competition." Said the cowboy looking guy

"Thanks sorry but I didn't catch your name?"

"It's Clay."

"Thanks Clay I'll have to keep that in mind."

Today just started and I could already tell going to this school was going to be interesting.

**A/N I hope you enjoyed this chapter please remember to review and let me know what you think I don't care if it's saying what I'm doing wrong I do need to grow as a writer so any little thing could help. Oh and if you have any ideas for the story let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I'm aware this idea has been used and if the has a problem of me using the similar idea please let me know. I am not trying to copy at all; I just liked the idea of them being in high school and the Heylin side being the cool people. As always R&R and don't forget to throw in some ideas in your review. Thanks so much. =D**

Chapter 2

Luckily this Wuya person was not in my math class, however Riamundo was.

"Hi again," He said. "It's Kimiko, right? I was never was really good with names."

"Yeah and yours is Riamundo, right?"

"Yep, hey I was wondering if you'd like to eat lunch with me and my friends."

"Sure that would be great." I said, happy to have some place to sit and people to talk with.

Math went very quickly, but the teacher was so fast I had to have him repeat what he said a couple of times so I could get it down. He even gave us time to work on our homework with our friends so I had Riamundo help on the parts I was still unsure about.

"Thanks for helping there, that teacher is a very fast talker."

"Yeah but you get used to it." Riamundo said with a sweet smile, which I returned.

For once I was actually getting along with the kids at my school. I usually just ignored them and kept to myself but this time was different, Riamundo seemed to be different from every other guy.

We both had science next so we headed over there. Clay was in our class as well.

"Well hello again." He said in his southern accent.

"Hi Clay," Riamundo said "I'm guessing you've already met Kimiko. She will be joining us for lunch. Is Omi here today?"

"Right here," the kid who looked way too young to be in school said. "Hi Kimiko I'm Omi the leader of this group."

"Hah nice try but if anyone is the leader of this group its Rai," said Clay.

When the teacher came into the class room I went up to him.

"Hey um sorry to bother you but I'm your new student." I said.

"Ah yes Kimiko. Um we are doing labs today so is there a particular group you want to join?"

"Yeah is it okay if I join Riamundo Clay and Omi?"

"Fine by me," said the teacher.

"Sweet welcome to the cool group," said Rai.

"So what are we supposed to be doing?"

"We have a lab that the teacher is going to tell us about. Then we attempt at the lab and hope Omi doesn't mess it up," said Rai jokingly.

"Hey I won't mess it up. I'm very good at science."

"Yeah you're very good at being bad at it."

The whole class time went on like that. It was very easy to joke around with them, it was almost as if I've know them for years instead of hours. At the end of class I headed to the art room which Rai was kind enough to point me in the right direction.

"Hey meet us by the library for lunch okay."

"K, see you then," I say as I walk away.

I thought art class would go without any trouble but I couldn't be any more wrong.

When I got into the classroom the first thing I noticed, or should I say the first person I noticed, was Chase from earlier and who did he happen to be talking to, Wuya.

"Chase I can't believe you let that runt get to you like that. I mean come on your stronger and smarter than him, and you have connections you should have been able to get out of detention."

"well it's not my fault that the principle had better things to do then to listen to us argue or I would have gotten out of detention. If that new girl Kimiko hadn't come today I would have had Rai expelled but no the secretary had to tell him that she was here."

"Ah you must Kimiko. Welcome to art class. If you don't mind me asking because this is an advanced art class may I see your portfolio." The teacher asked while I wasn't paying attention. "Hello earth to Kimiko, can I please see your portfolio?"

"Oh sorry of course you can." I say while reaching into my bag to grab it. "Here you go." I handed it to him.

"Wow these are really good. Did you do all these yourself?" the teacher asked while going through it.

"Yeah I move around a lot so it's my way of keeping things the same. I usually draw something that would remind me of the place before I have to leave it." I said simply.

"Well you are very good. Why don't you take a seat we are starting a new project today so you won't be trying to start a project in the middle of the time I've given."

I nod and take a seat as far as I could away from Wuya and her gang of misfits.

"Okay class first off we have a new student, her name is Kimiko. I want you all treat her with the same respect you expect her to treat you with. Secondly we are starting a new project today. The project will have partners which will be chosen randomly so let's see." The teacher read off a bunch of names. "Kimiko and Chase." Wait did I hear that right? "Okay so the project is to draw your dream home, because you are doing this as partner's you guys do have to agree on what is drawn and decide who is drawing what. The project will be due in about 2 weeks so you best get started today."

Chase motioned for me to sit near him so we can figure out how we are going to do this. As I sit down next to him I could feel Wuya staring daggers at my back. 'why does she feel threatened by me I mean I'm not even half as pretty as she is and I'm so not as popular?' I thought as a sat down.

"Okay so do you have any ideas of where you want to start?" Chase asked and when I didn't answer right away he continued "I have a few ideas. I've always wanted a small cottage in the forest away from all the noise of the city."

"I like that idea, I mean it's different. I'm sure everyone else will be drawing a huge home with many rooms and maybe even a pool. So ours will stand out."

"Cool so why don't you draw the bedrooms and bathrooms and I'll draw the living room and kitchen. Then we can get together and draw the outside."

"Sounds good to me," So I started getting to work drawing how I always pictured what I would want my room to look like but then I realized it wouldn't fit with where the house is set at so I made the room feel more homey and have kind of a forest theme to it. I didn't realize how long I had been drawing until I heard the bell ring and saw everyone packing up and getting ready to leave. As I started putting my stuff in my bag I felt some one watching me. At first I thought maybe it was Wuya again but when I looked up I realized it was Chase who was staring. When he saw me looking he immediately got up and literally ran out of the class room.

**A/N I know I'm horrible for ending it there, sorry but I'm running out of ideas. I promise the next chapter will be about the lunch with Rai and the gang and maybe I'll do something with P.E. thanks for reading and please review and tell what you think. Oh and I don't own XSD nor will I ever sadly. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N thank you for the review kartoonfreek good to know there are some RaiKim fans out there as always I don't own XSD but I so wish I did because then I would demand new episodes (though I hear they are bringing it back) R&R and let's take a vote RaiKim or ChaKim which one is better**

Chapter 3: Lunch and P.E.

As I am walking to the library to meet Rai and the crew I am pushed over by Wuya.

"Ops sorry I didn't see you there." She said "guess you're so ugly that it blinded me for a moment." She laughs with her friends.

That set me off. I got up and pushed her.

"You want to go miss prissy?" I asked while shoving her.

Of course her friends backed her up and had me pinned to the wall.

"You touch me like that again and you will regret ever being alive." She shoved me really hard against the wall and then walked away.

"Kimiko are you okay?" Rai asked me as he walks toward me.

"I'm fine I just picked a fight that I knew I wouldn't win. Which was very stupid of me." I laughed as I got up. "Note to self don't pick a fight with Wuya unless she's alone."

"I wouldn't even then. She may look pretty but she is pretty tough. Besides she's never alone." As we sat down Rai started the rest of the introductions. "Kimiko this is Dojo." He says while pointing at a kid with bright green hair.

As I got to know Dojo I noticed the group of "cool" kids come in.

"So who are they anyways? I mean name wise."

"well you already know Chase and Wuya, then you have Wuya's second in command Ashley, she's the one with the really long nails, then you have Chase's second in command Roy, he's the one with the muddy brown hair.

As I watch Kimiko head off to her P.E. class I wonder if she has the same feelings for him that he does for her.

"Hey Rai come one we have to head to class." Dojo says and then notices where I was looking. "Dude you don't like 'like' her, do you? You know that it would just but you on Chase's bad side."

I was about to ask what he meant by that when I noticed Chase was watching Kimiko walk away and that was when I realized just how truly jealous I was. There was no way I was going to let Chase turn Kimiko into one of them like Wuya Roy did to him.

"Hi are you the P.E. Teacher?" I asked

"No sorry I'm the substitute your teacher is sick today. I'm guessing you're a new student. We are just playing dodge ball so you don't have to dress in P.E. clothes. Why don't you take a seat on the bleachers while the rest of the class shows up?"

I sat down and watched as each person came in. the last ones to come in where Wuya and her gang. 'Oh great,' I thought 'this will be interesting.

"Okay who wants to be the team captain? Let's do Wuya and Jessie."

As each person was picked I was the very last one and ended up on Jessie's team. The first game went pretty well our team won really quickly, but the second game was brutal. In the end it was just me against Wuya Ashley and a bunch of other girls.

"oh this is a definite win." Wuya said. "ready Ashley? One, two three." They both threw their balls at the same time and I was able to dodge both of them then threw mine and somehow it hit Wuya straight in the face and you could hear the noise of her nose breaking.

"your going to pay for that you freak." Wuya yelled at me while running over to me.

She jumped on top of me and started hitting me. I was able to turn it around and started hitting her. It took almost the whole class to pull us off of each other.

**A/N anyone else laugh about the guy named Dojo having green hair I know I was laughing so hard I had to stop typing for a bit. As always R&R and let me know what you think **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N the poll is still open by the way it's 4 for RaiKim and 2 for ChaKim. Thank you for all the reviews that I've received so far. I'm glad you guys are enjoying this story. I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoy typing it as always R&R btw the more views the sooner I'll update so let other people know about the story.**

Chapter 4

"Kimiko I am very disappointed in you." The principle said.

"But Mr. Fung," I tried.

"No buts missy you know the rules no fighting."

"But it wasn't my fault Wuya started it. We were just playing a simple game of dodge ball and I accidentally threw the ball a little too hard and hit her nose with it. She overreacted and attacked me. So as you can see I didn't do anything wrong."

"Well sense there is no clear story here you both get one week's detention."

"But sir it's not my fault," said Wuya. "She's the one who purposely threw that ball at my nose, she almost broke it."

"I'm sorry Wuya but because we don't know who is telling the truth you both get detention. I don't want to see you two in here again do I make myself clear."

I nod my head and Wuya just glares at me. When we leave the office are a good distance away from it she shoves me against the wall.

"You just made a huge enemy. One you don't want." She shoved me again and then walks away.

"Well excuse me." I mimic her voice and then heard a dark snicker.

"You know if she heard you say that you would be in the hospital. She may seem like a pretty face but there is a reason why some people call her a witch." Chase said behind me.

I turned around and finally got a good look at him, without his friends surrounding him. He was tall that was for sure and had pitch black hair and eyes to match, he wore all black but it seemed to fit him. I was about to say something when I heard the bell ring and realized how long we were in the office for, because the bell signaled the end of the day.

"Well I guess we should head to detention. You don't want to be late." He winked at me and then walked away.

As I sat there and watched Chase flirting with Kimiko I got more and more annoyed.

'What does he want with her anyways? He's Mr. Popular and she is a tomboy. What could Chase want from some one like that?'

"Hey Rai there you are I was looking for you. Guess we both have detention."

"What did you do to get detention?"

"I hit Wuya in the face with a dodge ball and then she attacked me so I defended myself. The dodge ball thing was a complete accident, but the principle can't be sure so he gave us both detentions. Not very fair if you ask me it was just an accident she's the one who attacked me. But oh well, no reason to argue I don't need any more days of detention."

As we enter the detention room I take notice of who's in it. I noticed Wuya wasn't there but a couple of her friends where. I also noticed Chase was there and that he was staring at me and Rai.

"Please take a seat you two, and start whatever work you brought with you."

I sat down and pulled out my drawing pad and pencil and started working more on my part of the house for art.

"We prefer you do homework and not doddle." The teacher said.

"This is homework, it's for Art."

After everyone who was supposed to come in and the teacher checked we all had something to do the teacher left. As soon as the teacher was completely gone students started talking. I looked over at Rai for an explanation.

"The teacher doesn't want to be here anymore then we do so he checks that everyone has something to do then leaves until 5 minutes before time is up making sure no one left."

"Hey Wuya look at Chase, It seems Mr. to Cool for School might have a little crush on the new girl."

"Oh so it may seem. Girls I have an idea, because our friend Chase has a little crush on her we need to make her crush worthy, I mean look at her she looks like a boy. So the plan is tomorrow we find her before school starts shove her into an empty class room and give her a full fledge makeover."

"Wuya you're so smart. Except what if she tries to fight us? I'm not about to get hurt."

"Don't worry girls if it comes to that I'll deal with her."

"So what's the deal with you and Chase I mean I can tell you do not like each other but why?" I asked.

"Well it was the beginning of the school year and Chase and I had been pretty good friends in middle school. On the first day a new kid arrived and his name is Roy. Now Roy instantly became close friends with the cool kids so he ended up with them. He noticed that Wuya seemed to have a crush on Chase so he and his friends gave Chase a complete dude makeover making him who he is today. But the weird thing is, I don't know how that changed the way he thought I mean even though he looks like one of them I thought he would still act like one of us, but he doesn't."

"Wow that's so strange well don't worry I'll never let that happen to me. I'd rather die than dress like those girls."

**A/N sorry for not updating as often as I usually would, I got sick then I got writers block but it's all good for now, R&R as always and throw in some idea's please I hate writer's block**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N hey all please don't forget to R&R and if you have any ideas I could use they are always helpful**

After detention I headed home. As soon as I got home I got yelled at.

"Kimiko I can't believe your first day and you've already gotten into a fight. This is unacceptable. You are a young lady and you need to start acting like one. How do you think it makes me look when my new friends find out that my daughter dresses and acts like a boy."

"Well I'm sorry I'm not perfect mom. Maybe if you and dad didn't move me around ever few months I'd be the Kimiko you want me to be." I yelled back and ran to my room slamming the door and locking it.

'God, why doesn't she understand, I'm not going to be the perfect child she wants me to be and I never will be.' I thought to myself.

*beep*

I looked at my phone and realized I had a text message from Raimundo.

'Hey Kimiko we are having a little get together at Clay's house. Do you want to come?'

'Yeah I'd love too. Can you come pick me up?'

'Yeah be there in 10'

'K'

I grabbed my wallet in case I need it and opened my door and walked to the front door.

"Where do you think you're going missy?"

"To hang with my new friends," I said simply.

"Did I hear that correct you actually made friends here?"

"Yes I did, their names are Raimundo, Clay, Omi and some other kids."

"That's wonderful, I'm glad you're making friends here because I have great news. Your father and I have bought this house and we have no intention of moving for many years and the reason for this is because you're going to have a new brother or sister isn't that great?"

I just stared at her as I take in this information. The first thing that dawned on me was that she just said she bought this house and then I heard about the new sibling.

"Wait you're pregnant? When did you find this out?"

"No I'm not pregnant but your father and I want to adopt another child, someone your age maybe so that you have someone to relate to."

"Are you kidding me you're adopting a child and are going to give them one home and not make them move around like you made me?"

"Hey most of these kids have been passed around from family to family so that would make another thing you guys will have in common not having one home where you grew up."

"You know what I'm done here. I'll be home later." I say as I leave the house not giving her time to tell me no.

When I get outside I realize that Rai didn't have my address so I text him.

'Hey I just realized you don't have my address so here it is 4085 N 4628 W'

'Seriously you live over there?'

'Yeah, why do you seem surprised?'

'That's the rich people's area'

'Your point being'

'Um nothing never mind'

It made me wonder why he seemed so surprised that I live over here. Then I realized, it could possibly be because of the way I dress and act maybe he thought my family wasn't really all that rich so that was the reason why I was the way I was.

*honk*

I noticed Rai and Omi in a car right in front of me.

"Sorry guys I wasn't paying attention." I said as I got in.

"It's okay we were only there for a few seconds we just wanted to scare you." Rai said.

"Did it work?" Omi asked

"Yeah it scared me, I was in deep thought. We should get out of here before my mom comes out and tries talking to us." I say as we start driving away.

It took about 5 minutes to drive over to Clay's house. The house itself was decent in size and just on the outside you could feel the homey feeling radiating off of it. When we got inside the homey feeling got more intense and you could tell the mom took her time to make the home feel like a home. She spent time putting in great detail but still keeping to the Western theme. When we came in we were hit by the smell of homemade cookies.

"Hey took you guys long enough to get here man."

"Sorry it was hard to find Kimiko's house without an address."

"Hey I gave it to you when I realized you didn't have it. You could have texted me telling me you don't have it."

"You're right I'm the idiot who didn't text for it."

Of course this started a shoving war where I ended up being shoved right into Clay's mom who had lemonade in her hand and it got spilled all over me.

"Oh I'm so sorry."

"No it's not your fault it Rai's for shoving me into you."

"Yeah sorry about that Mrs. Bailey that was my own fault."

"Well how about we find you some dry clothes to wear until you can get home."

I follow her up to a bedroom where she knocks on the door.

"Jessie can we come in," Mrs. Bailey asked?

"Yeah come on in," Said a female voice from the bedroom.

"Sorry to bother you Jessie but I accidentally spilt lemonade on Clay's friend and she needs to borrow some clothes."

"Oh no problem," In front of me was a girl a few years younger than me but about the same height. She had blond hair.

She goes to her closet and pulls out a skirt and a tank top.

"Sorry its laundry day so this is all I have clean that will fit you."

Inside I was looking at it with disgust but on the outside I smiled and said thank you and went into the bathroom to put it on. It seemed to fit perfectly but I still felt weird in it, I hadn't dressed like this in years. When I went back into the basement the boys noticed me coming down and stared.

"What it was all your sister had clean that would fit me," I said. When they continued to stare I said, "If you don't stop staring I'm going to pummel you to a pulp."

"Boys it's not nice to stare." Clay's mom said behind me. "Besides I think she looks cute."

I smiled nicely at her but gave the boys a death glare which stopped the stares for a little while. We started off by just snacking on chips and pizza but then the fun began.

"Hey Kimiko $10 says I can beat you at any video game here."

"Oh you are so on Raimundo."

"Bye Rai, it was fun."

"Yeah it was we should do it again. See you at school tomorrow." He says.

I wave as he leaves, still smiling. As I walk inside I notice my mom wasn't in the living room and neither was my dad. When I went into the kitchen to look for a snack I saw a note.

_Dear Kimiko,_

_Hope you had fun with your friends tonight. Your father and I went out to eat, won't be back tell late so don't wait up._

_Love Mom and Dad._

Great so it was just me at the house with nothing to do, so I go upstairs and change into my swimsuit than go outside and start swimming in the pool. Sports are usually the way I cool off or at least some kind of physical activity because it allows me to blow off steam. Before I knew it, it was already 9 PM and I was starving. I went inside and grabbed a slice of pizza from the fridge and a can of soda and went upstairs to get on my laptop. I checked my email and I had a message from a close friend from a few years ago.

_Hey Kimi, _

_I've been thinking about you lately because I was going through my box of memories and found a photo of us that one summer day when we went to the pool and you pushed Kaitlin into the deep end because she was bullying. Ah the good old days back when you were living here. I wish you were here because Kaitlin is still being a bully. You need to come and visit soon._

_Your BFF, Keiko._

This made me smile I haven't heard from Keiko in quite a while so it was nice to hear she's doing okay but it bugged me to hear Kaitlin was still giving her trouble. That was something I'll have to fix soon.

**A/N hope you enjoyed the chapter I'm starting to have less Writer's block so I'll try and update soon. R&R and ideas are always welcome**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N the poll for ChaKim and RaiKim are is still up so vote, vote, vote, if you haven't already if I remember right the vote count is 4 for RaiKim and 3 for ChaKim but I might be wrong. R&R as always and thanks for all the ideas so far.**

"Kimiko wake up its time for school." My mom yells in the morning.

After checking my email last night I fell asleep before replying

_Note to self, send Keiko a message after school._

I quickly got dressed and ran down stairs for breakfast. At the table were stacks and stacks of pancakes and sausage and bacon everywhere on the table I sat down at my usual spot at the table.

"Good morning Miss. Kimiko is there any kind of drink you would like this morning?" said one of our new maids.

"Orange juice is fine." I told her and started piling the food onto my plate. After my orange juice was brought to me, my parents started talking to me.

"so Kimiko your mother tells me she tried explaining to you our future plans and you didn't like them." My dad said not trying to beat around the bush like my mom would.

"Yeah I don't like the idea of bringing another kid into this messed up family. Dad this is the first time you've eaten breakfast with us in years and it seems the only time you do eat with us is when you have something huge to tell me and usually by then you've already made up your mind so I guess I have no say in what goes one."

My dad being the owner of a huge video game company is the reason we move around a lot. He tries to do the company in a new town and it never works out. He's always at work, working on his latest video game and is hardly ever home and when he is it's to tell us something that he already made his mind up about. I stormed out of the house and got into the limo.

"Hey can you take me to school early? I don't need to deal with this right now."

"Of course Miss Kimiko," said our driver.

It takes about 5 minutes to drive over to the school. When we get there I thank him and get out. My normal routine goes as always; I go to my locker to pick up my books for my first few classes. That's when I realize just how early I was because I look at the clock and it says 7:30 and school doesn't start tell 8 so I go over to a bench and start working on my art again. I'm surprised that I didn't hear the footsteps but next thing I know I smell something sweet and then I'm out.

I don't know how long I was out but when I finally start coming to the first thing I realized was that I was strapped into a chair, the next thing I realize is who ever had grabbed me decided to change what I was wearing. When my mind stopped being super foggy I could see in front of me and what I saw was not what I wanted to see. I swear the whole school was beyond a sheet of glass looking at me and laughing. I struggled at my binds but they were really tight.

"What's this commotion about?" Mr. Fung said behind the crowd. He pushed his way through and finally saw what was happening and as soon as he did he immediately took out his set of keys and unlocked the glass door and helped me out. "Miss Kimiko, who did this to you," he asked me?

"If I knew that believe me I would tell you." I said very madly.

Standing up I got a better look at what I was wearing, I had on a pink mini skirt and a pink frilly shirt and high heels to match.

"Hi Kimiko," I heard a very familiar voice behind me.

I turned around and saw Wuya and her group of friends and they had this look on their faces that told me that they are the ones behind this and as soon as that clicked I attacked her. She of course fought back but I had her pinned before anyone could pull me off of her.

"Where is my stuff," I asked her?

"Oh don't worry you'll get your stuff but you got to earn it." She said back to me.

"You can't make me do anything I don't want to do. Now give me my stuff back."

"No I don't think I will. I think I'll take it to the dump where it belongs. Or maybe even burn it."

"What do I have to do to earn it back," I asked?

"You will find that out during lunch, which oh wait is right now. Follow us and you'll find out what you have to do."

As I start to follow I see Rai in the crowd of students staring at me, unsure of what to do. I reached into my pocket to grab my phone then remembered I didn't have any of my stuff on me at the time so I just tried giving him a look that said 'help me' but apparently he didn't get it.

"Okay item number 1 that you can earn back is your cell phone. In order to earn it you have to sing in front of the whole school during lunch right now."

"I would rather buy a new one." I said staring straight into her eyes showing no fear whatsoever.

"okay how about this then, you have to audition for the school musical today. Either way you're going to be singing in front of people. Your choice but you have to pick one or your cell phone gets it's own little makeover."

"what song would I have to sing in front of the school?" I asked skeptically.

"oh that's easy Call Me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepson."

You have got to be kidding me they expect me to sing a song that I've never even heard. But before I could say anything Wuya hands me a sheet of paper with what appears to be the lyrics.

"hope your fast at memorizing lyrics because you have to preform before the end of lunch.

I read over the lyrics maybe 5 times and I had them memorized.

'I can't believe I'm doing this,' I thought to myself. The music started playing and I started singing and by the end the whole school had heard me and let me tell you that was very humiliating.

**A/N sorry I have to end it there. If you have any ideas of what Wuya will make Kimiko do to earn her stuff back please let me know. I'll update as soon as I can but I have a job interview tomorrow so I don't know when the next chapter will be.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N thank you for all the reviews I'm glad you guys are enjoying this story. Oh and thank you for the ideas keep them coming every idea helps.**

Chapter 7

After the embarrassing lunch I literally started running to my next class, until I remembered that Wuya was in that one. When I got there I went in to see if the P.E. teacher was there but once again it was a sub.

"Come on in we're playing dodge ball again today. But how about we refrain from almost breaking noses today okay?"

I sat on the benches and watched as girls came in. As they noticed me sitting there they started pointing at me and probably talking about my lunch performance, as always Wuya and her friends where the last to come in. When Wuya saw me she motioned for me to join her and her group with her evil little smile. I of course shook my head so they just came over and sat by me.

"So Kimiko, what item is next on the list of things you want back, how about your notebooks?"

I just ignored her and kept my head down.

"Okay team captains, let's do Serenity and Wuya. Okay pick your teams." As the sub was saying that the other P.E. teacher for the boys comes in. "okay change of plans I guess the boys are going to join us because their teacher has an emergency so let's have Wuya still choose but let's also have a boy choose, how about you." She points at one of the boys but I still had my head down trying to block out the laughter of the girls around me. I heard one of Wuya's friends whisper something but I didn't catch it. I felt Wuya get up and walk over to the teacher. "Okay Wuya why don't you go first."

"Okay I pick Kimiko," she said.

When I heard my name I looked up automatically and saw the reason why she did that, the other team captain was Raimundo and the look on his face told me that he was not happy that Wuya had picked me and I had the same feeling but I also was curious as to why she picked me.

I took a bit but the teams where picked and we started playing. It was a normal P.E. day of playing dodge ball, no one was sent to the nurse this time and it went on without a hitch, it was after P.E. that the drama happened.

"Hey Kimiko, I just thought of what you can do it earn your notebooks. Hey Chase come over here for a second."

Oh no she's not going to make me do what I think she's going to make me do is she?

"Kimiko, if you want your notebooks back you have to kiss Chase in front of this whole class."

When she said this I turned to Chase to see his reaction and it seemed as though he was just as shocked as I was.

"You have got to be kidding me; you want me to kiss him, in front of everyone here?"

"That's right, kiss him and you get all your notebooks back. Maybe I'll even throw in your backpack if it's a good kiss."

I just stared at her in disbelief, but next thing I know I was kissing Chase because he was the one to come over to me and kiss me. This had been my first kiss so I didn't know what to do but the next thing I know I hear a gasp and I look over and Rai is staring at us in disbelief.

"Rai it's not what it looks like," I tried explaining.

"No I think it's exactly what it looks like Kimiko; it looks like you got into their grip just like Chase did." Rai says then runs off.

After school I called our limo driver because I wanted to get out of there as soon as possible to avoid Wuya because who knows what else she's going to make me do.

"Oh Kimiko, where are you?" I heard Wuya say, luckily my limo came at that time and I slipped in before she could see me.

When I got inside the limo I was able to hear what a lot of people where whispering about. Apparently no one saw me get in so everyone was trying to figure out whose limo it was. I heard a lot of people saying maybe it is Wuya's but when they see Wuya get into her own car they had no idea whose it could be. I told the driver to go and to get me out of here.

*beep*

I checked my phone to see who it was hoping that it was Rai so I could explain but of course it wasn't in fact it was nowhere near being Rai it was actually Wuya, how she got my number I have no idea.

_I know where you live and I shall meet you there today at about 5. If you aren't there say good bye to whatever else was in your backpack. See you then._

'Great' I thought, how did she get my number and how does she know where I live.

*beep*

I expected it to be Wuya but this time it was from Rai.

_I thought it over so I want to hear your side of the story of what happened today after P.E._

_Wuya and her friends kind of kidnaped me this morning and gave me a complete makeover and they won't give me my stuff back unless I earn it so Wuya made me kiss Chase for my notebooks and backpack._

I was so glad that Raimundo was giving me a chance to explain myself, I didn't want him to think I was doing all this stuff willingly and now that he knows he won't misinterpret what I do.

_Well then I'm glad that I gave you a chance to explain because I thought you were willingly turning into one of them._

_I would never do that to you guys._

_You want to hang out with us today maybe at my house this time._

_Sorry Wuya's coming over and I have no idea why but if I'm not here she's going to destroy everything else that was in my bag, and my art stuff was in it and I can't lose that._

_Would it help if we were there?_

_No because that might just give her some ideas. I'll let you know when she leaves and if you guys are still hanging out I'll come over._

_Okay, good luck and don't go down without a fight._

_You know it._

As I went inside the house trying to be very quiet because I really didn't want my mom see me I realized she would be at work until 4:30 so I ran upstairs and went into my room. That's when I realized that I hadn't looked in the mirror to see what they had done to my face and hair. When I looked in the mirror the first thing I noticed was what they had done to my hair, they had put my hair up in pigtails and also did my makeup which was expected.

**A/N hope you enjoyed the chapter. As always review please and if you have any ideas of what Wuya should make Kimiko do to earn her stuff back please let me know. Oh and the poll is still up for ChaKim and RaiKim. RaiKim is still winning**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N sorry you guys I've been going through a lot lately I've been very depressed (tried to kill myself once or twice) but I'm better I'm on medication and I will update more now on both my stories. So enjoy! And don't forget R&R and I will be updating more I lost my job so maybe one or two chapters a day **

Great Wuya is coming over to do who knows what if what she says is true there is a possibility she doesn't know where I live. So while I wait I decide to go to my room and email Keiko back.

_Dear Keiko,_

_I would rather be back there then here I haven't been here very long and I already have most of the girls wanting to kill me. You should totally ask your parents if they will adopt me tell them I'll do whatever they want me to do to get them to want to adopt me. _

_From Kimiko_

As I send the message I hear the doorbell. I go down stairs and open the door to see Wuya and her friends. Dang it I had hoped she was joking.

"So I am right you are rich." She smiles evilly while letting herself in.

"What do you want Wuya I have plans?" Hoping I could get this through with quickly so I could hang out with Raimundo and the gang.

"Don't worry it won't take long I just have a proposition for you. See I know you don't want everyone to know you are rich so if you want us to stay silent you have to be our servant for 1 month, doing whatever we ask you to do no matter what it is."

Wow she gets to the point pretty quickly. So my choices where have the whole school know I'm rich, which I don't want because everyone will want to be my friend just because I have money, or serve Wuya and her pose for a month and who knows what they will make me do.

"Tick tock Kimiko we don't have all day, the mall is calling our names. Which one is your choice?"

"Fine I'll serve you guys but don't expect it to be willingly and what about the rest of my stuff."

"Oh you get the rest of your stuff tomorrow if you show up to school in this." Ashley holds out a purple cupcake dress like a girl would wear for a pageant. Before I can say anything they walk out the door. At that point my computer made a beep telling me I have a text

_You sure you don't want to come hang out with us?_

It was Rai.

_Actually my schedule has cleared can you come get me?_

_I'm already out front._

I look out the window and see him and the guys waiting. I leave a note for my mom because she was late from coming home from work:

_MOM_

_Went to hang with friends be home later._

_Kimiko_

After I put that on the fridge I go outside and lock the door.

"Sorry we saw Wuya leave so we thought we'd see if you could hang out with us. What did she want?"

"Let's just say tomorrow's outfit is only the beginning of my torment for a whole month. So are we still going to your house?"

"Yep we were just going to go get some snacks." Rai said.

Just as we were about to get in the car my mom pulled up and got out.

"Oh hi you must be Kimiko's friends it's nice to see she is trying unlike most places we've lived. So what are your names?" my mom said.

"Well I'm Raimundo." Rai said

"Howdy mam I'm Clay."

"And I am Omi the leader."

Rai playfully punched Omi in the arm for that comment.

"Alright would you boys like to come in and hang out here?"

"Actually mom we were going over to Raimundo's house to hang out."

"Oh well then maybe next time you boys are welcome to come over any time. Don't be out to late okay sweet heart."

"Okay I won't."

The drive was a little longer than the one to Clay's only because we stopped at the gas station to grab some chips and soda. When we get to Raimundo's house it fit his personality. It seemed like both parents worked because there wasn't much of a front yard and in the house it looked like it could use some cleaning but it seemed to feel right. He led us down to his basement where the living room was he had tons of video games, some my dad had created not that I told them, and a pool table. Raimundo and I started playing video games while Clay tried to explain to Omi how to play pool.

Raimundo had once again bet that he could beat me at a video game this time of his choosing I of course won.

"Okay Rai hand over the $10."

"Oh come on double or nothing I know I can beat you this time."

We did the double or nothing and I won again.

"Okay now hand over the $20."

"I swear you are cheating somehow."

I stick my tongue out at him and he throws a pillow at my face this of course led to me throwing one at him and next thing I know pillows are being thrown everywhere. After we cleaned it up we realized how late it was. He gives us all rides home me being last.

"Hey next time I will so beat you." He says jokingly. "Oh and I can't wait to see what Wuya is making you wear tomorrow."

I punch him in the arm and get out and go inside not looking forward to tomorrow.

**A/N hope you enjoyed once again sorry for not updating for quite a while but I will update more I promise and it helps if you give me some ideas for the story.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N hey you the one reading this author's note don't forget to review it helps a lot **

*beep, beep, beep, beep*

It was my alarm clock waking me up. I shut it off and laid back down I really didn't want to go to school today because of what Wuya is making me wear.

"Kimiko time to wake up come on you have to go to school."

I slowly got out of bed and got ready for school. By the time I was done my mom had already left so she didn't see what I was wearing which is good because I don't want to have to explain to her why I'm wearing this.

The ride to school felt shorter than normal but during the ride I got a text message from Wuya.

_Hey Kimiko hope you are wearing that cute dress we gave you yesterday. When you get to school come to the lunch room so you can start your month of servitude see you then _

Great who knows how horrible this month could go.

"We are here." My driver said.

I looked out the window and there was no one outside at first I was happy then a thought came. What if Wuya has them all in the lunch room waiting for me? I get out and go inside no one in the hall ways either. As I get closer to the lunch room I hear a lot of noise guess I was right. I took a deep breath and right before I open the door someone grabs me from behind and drags me into a classroom it's Wuya and her friends.

"well at least you can follow orders and you are lucky to if you hadn't worn it we had another to put you in so because you did wear it all we are going to do is take a picture of you in it then you can wear whatever."

She takes a picture with her phone and they walk out.

'Great now they have another thing to black mail me with. I noticed the rest of my stuff was in the class room including the clothes I had been wearing that morning so I lock the class room and get as far away from the windows as I could and quickly changed. Nothing was done to the clothes as far as I could tell so I grabbed the rest of my stuff and left the classroom and ran right into Chase.

"sorry." I mumbled while reaching down to grab the stuff that fell out of my hands but they were already picked up.

I looked up to see Chase had grabbed it all before they hit the floor.

"thanks." I mumbled again and grabbed my books.

"No problem hey I was looking for you I wanted to see how your half of the project is coming along because we really need to start putting it all together and start working on the outside because the teacher wants it in full color."

"Considering that Wuya had my art book I haven't been able to work on it I just got my book back today. But I will work on it during all my free time that I have so if you will excuse me I think I see Raimundo and my friends."

I ran away from him I really couldn't get sucked into their little games for all I know he is working with Wuya to make me miserable.

English went fast the teacher talked the whole time so I just took notes it was after class that I had to deal with Wuya.

"Hey Kimiko don't make any plans tonight I've arranged a blind date for you." Wuya said after class.

"And why would I want to go out with someone you picked out?" I had a feeling it was probably someone like Jack or Roy not that it would be horrible to go with Jack I mean he isn't as bad as the rest of them he was more like a lackey to them.

"Sorry there is no way out of the date and wear something cute or we will have to do a quick change before we take you to the restaurant." She says as she leaves the class room.

Great now I'm stuck going on a stupid date and what does she mean by wear something cute? Her cute and my cute could be two different things. As I leave the classroom I notice Raimundo waiting outside the door.

"Aw man I thought you said Wuya was going to make you wear something girly." He jokes around while we head to math.

"And I thought you have learned your lesson on annoying me."

When we got to math class we noticed we have a substitute teacher. When the bell rang everyone sat down in their seats.

"okay so your usual teacher is out sick so he didn't leave anything planned so I guess just work on missing work or homework that was supposed to be due today it'll be due back tomorrow or whatever day your teacher comes back." The substitute went back to their book they were reading and everyone started talking.

"So what does Wuya have planned for you today?" Rai asked.

"She is making me go on a blind date."

"With whom?"

"That's the point of a blind date you don't know who it's with until the date itself."

The whole class period went on like that me and Rai joking around it was fun then we went to science and continued our little experiment which Omi almost ruined twice. Art is when things where a little different.

"okay class I decided to change the project up a little bit by after you guys draw the house and turn it in we are going to make displays of them wooden ones of course but displays none the less so your houses have to be fully furnished and don't worry about too much detail for now because you have plenty of time for the display one to have the detail so get together and talk over how everything should look exactly you will get your wooden houses done after you show me the drawings so get working everyone."

Chase motioned for me to come sit by him again so we can talk but Wuya had other plans.

"Sorry Kimi but I have to talk to Chase about something so why don't you sit over there and just continue drawing your parts of the house." Wuya said. She also had Ashley come sit by me and keep an eye on me.

I opened my sketch book to find that Wuya and her friends decided to go through and tear out all the drawings in it even the ones not for the house. So I had to start over on my drawings which was really annoying but I was able to get further then I had been on it so I wasn't complaining.

As soon as the bell rang for lunch time I ran out of the class room and to the library not giving Wuya a chance to make me do something during lunch.

*beep*

It was a text from Wuya.

_Hey you ran out of class so fast I didn't have the chance to tell you Ashley is coming home with you to pick out an outfit for tonight so wait in the library after school so she can meet up with you._

Well at least she isn't making me do something during lunch I can just hang out with my friends. Or so I thought.

"Hey Kimiko Wuya had me so distracted during class I didn't have a chance to talk to you about the project." Chase said.

"oh yeah I was able to get a lot done since we were told not to worry so much about detail until it's time to paint so I am pretty close to done what about you?"

"I'm done so as soon as you are done we can take it to the teacher."

I nod and then see Rai and the rest of the group and run off toward them give him a quick wave of good bye.

"hey I saw you talking to Chase what was that about?" Rai asked.

"just talking about our art project."

**A/N um there was a typo in the last chapter I meant I will update once or twice a week not a day as always please review and give me some idea's you guys.**


End file.
